Easier Said Than Done
by Moomba
Summary: It's just one of them days when things can't get any worse - but it does - for one bloke, anyway. Seifer + Quistis
1. One Sweet Day

Easier Said Than Done

By: Moomba

Carbuncle25@hotmail.com

20/12/02

NB. I _cannot_ believe something like this is stressing me out. Simply put I don't know what the hell I'm doing and if you can't make sense of the story or the whole thing is like f-up because the fic isn't organised in the right chronological order, then bravo! You've reached the same stage I'm at – suicidal. Runs from the room screaming

Ahem. Aaaaanyway, I've come to realise that I haven't provided some sort of insight as to how the fic came to be at the end of Final Fantasy VIII. I myself know in my mind. I'll get the prologue-thing sorted once I've got the whole blasted story fixed.

~ ~ ~

Part 1: One Sweet Day

**S**unday morning, and the hallways of the dormitories at Balamb Garden would have been considerably peaceful had it not been for the angry roar of rage that reverberated against the walls that startled the calm birds outside in the courtyard. Yanking his door open, Seifer Almasy resident bad boy of Balamb wore a livid expression - his scar standing out more clearly as he whipped his head from side to side and looking up and down the hallways for any sign of life. Clearly incensed he made his way down the northern end of the dorms, ignoring the fact that he was topless and just wearing a pair of baggy pyjama bottoms. Far from being considerate, his bare size eleven feet slapped harshly against the cold glinting concrete floor. He was not in a good mood.

~ ~ ~

Quistis Trepe, child prodigy and SeeD at the age of fifteen shuffled her papers in a neat pile inside one of the second floor teaching rooms. Despite it being Sunday she did however wanted to keep on top of things and one of her first year classes were behind by one topic. In the end she had resolved that she would make up for the loss of time (due to her being called away on an urgent mission that required her assistance). She had faced opposition when it was announced the extra lesson be held on a Sunday yet she had won them over when she argued that no written homework would be given just reading provided that they made it on time to the scheduled 9am lecture. Glancing at her slim wristwatch, her blue eyes mentally counted down until the hour hand moved over to exactly 9am. At that precise moment the electronic doors to the lecture room whined open and in came the very first pupils of first year class AZ001 entered.

~ ~ ~

Halting to a stop on a door unmarked except for the ID number unique to each person at Balamb Garden, Seifer wasted no time with politeness, balling his hand into a fist and bashing it against the door. "Open up!!!" he yelled against the metallic door. "Did you hear me? Get out of bed now, Dincht!!"

Disorientated and slightly miffed, Zell Dincht shuffled over to where the loud pounding was coming from and jabbed absently at the button that released the lock on the door. "What the hell...?" he asked sleepily; not fully noticing the ice daggers Seifer was throwing down at him. In fact he didn't quite realise that it was Seifer to begin with.

His incessant pounding instantly stopped the moment slid open. Not many things in life surprised Seifer mainly because his life consisted of one surprise after the other, but this was something else... before him stood the five foot five martial artist, stocky in build but quick with his fists and feet. Young and brash was the image that Zell radiated but at this very moment Seifer didn't know what to think of him. Standing at the entrance of his dorm, Zell stood there before him - his hair in a floppy state compared to its usual peak and his nightclothes... were unbelievable. There was no other way to describe it. Who would have thought that behind closed doors, the hot-dog loving SeeD wore baby blue PJs dotted with baby fat Chocobos.

Seifer on his part could feel a snigger coming on but held himself back in place of more pressing matters. "Dincht," he barked.

"Huuuh? Whassamatter with you man...?" Zell complained sleepily and squinting against the brightness of the halogen lit hallway. He ducked into his dorm briefly and then remerge to complain with mild indignation. "It's 9am and today's Sunday! What's wrong with you? Aren't Sunday's sacred to you anymore?"

"Not if someone's been sneaking around my room and taking things." Seifer said and pointedly stared down at him for emphasis.

Despite his Zombie-like state Zell knew an accusing look when he saw one. "Meaning what exactly?"

"Give it back to be, Dincht and then we can all go back to bed." Seifer said impatiently.

"Give what back?"

"Dammit this is not funny! Give it back or I'll drag you into the Training Arena buck naked!"

Fully awake now, Zell narrowed his eyes and replied with the zest of his fiery spirit. "Ain't nobody gonna drag me no where buck naked and I say so. I haven't taken anything form your room moron. All dorms are protected by electronic password, or did that pass out of your thick-skull?" Zell argued.

Good point. Seifer conceded and then grew angry again. So where the hell did it disappear to? Muttering to himself he started to head off down the hallway.

Gaping at the door, Zell cursed at Seifer's bare retreating back for interrupting his sleep and the warm haven of his bed. Where was the apology? "Aren't you going to say anything?!" he demanded.

Seifer didn't drop his pace and neither did he turn around to reply. Instead he continued to walk. "Cute PJs."

~ ~ ~

"Now, if you all go to page 20 and 21 of the weapons primer on the electronic work panel in front of you, you will see an illustration of a weapon you might recognise." Quistis instructed. To her delight her class had been well behaved and attentive. Not that they normally weren't; it was just that she was worried that she was going to face a wave of rebellion - something she was quite used to - and for once she didn't need to deal with the anxiety. If only her past pupils were like the ones now who sat eagerly reading through the text of the electronic primer.

One student raised his arm to call for her attention. "Yes Marc?" she asked the young student.

"I recognise the weapon, Instructor Trepe," he said. "It's a simple model of the weapon called the gunblade. Commander Squall Leonhart has a modified weapon of this type."

Quistis smiled at this. Here was one student who was going to go far. "Correct, Marc. The weapon you see on your panels in Figure 1 is indeed called a gunblade. Currently only two people in the entire population of Balamb Garden possess the gunblade and have the refined skill of an expert gunblader. Needless to say, when I say "expert" it does not mean that they have honed their skills to a degree that they are perfect. Far from it."

A few stunned faces littered the body of students that listened to her in rapt attention. She knew what they were thinking. "Don't think in anyway that I'm insulting Commander Squall." she assured. "What I'm trying to say is, even masters are still learning. It doesn't matter how good you are, or how high a level you are there will always be something new to be learning. Which is why you are all here. To learn."

"Currently you're all studying the theory and getting to grips with the concepts of battle and the array of weapons used on the field so the acquisition of your own personal weapon remains to be seen until your second year." a flurry of disappointed groans reached her ears. "But," she said. "Since you've all been really great I've brought along a weapon along for you all to look at and have hands on experience on."

Returning to her desk, Quistis brought a metal-hinged black box with a dull leather finish. Opening it she withdrew the fine gunblade Hyperion and laid it onto her desk for them to see. Quistis had wanted them all to see the blade's finish with out the interference of the sheath so for safety reasons she had made sure that a protect guard along the blade's edge was fitted to avoid any accidents.

"Wow," someone breathed, stooping down to estimate the thickness of the blade.

"That's sooo cool!" another enthused.

The entire class surrounded the weapon on the desk in an arc like fashion, none daring to venture nearer to touch it. Silently Quistis was thankful. She didn't think Seifer would welcome numerous fingerprint marks and smudges on Hyperion's steely finish.

~ ~ ~

This was absurd. He had barged into Irvine's room to find his bed occupied with a sleeping brunette and had shouted outside Selphie's door for ten minutes before she finally answered the door with a cross look on her face.

"It's not here, ok!" she said, ready to close the door on his face. She was fast asleep when he arrived at her door and there was nothing she hated the most than being interrupted in mid-dream.

Seifer was quick and stuck out a hand to stop it from shutting on him. "So where is it?" he persisted.

"I told you _jackass_, it's not here!" she fumed. Selphie was short but she could hit back too and when people bugged her, she got annoyed.

"So where-- _OW_!"

Thoroughly pissed off Selphie had reached her limit and kicked Seifer in the shin before closing the door on him.

"Bitch," he muttered and rubbed at the spot of impact. "Argh, where in Hyne is it?!"

~ ~ ~

He was beginning to think that he would never experience this feeling again. Just laying here on this bed with no care in the world. Nothing else mattered except for here and now -this very moment. It was a wonder that he wasn't sprouting grey hairs what with the burden and responsibilities of a Commander. Yet for all his 19 years of life Squall Leonhart took everything with the grace and ease even Headmaster Cid doubted he could do. It must have had something to do with the tremendous support his friends and Garden had given him. Aside from Quistis reaching SeeD status at the age of 15, no one else except him had reached such a prestigious role in his young life. Sighing to himself he felt the warm body of Rinoa stir beside him. He seemed to have it all. A hero's title that would forever be carved into the history books, the respect and trust of many and to top it off he had the girl too. Maybe all this good fortune was prophetic of his downfall in the later future? Perhaps. Though right now Squall preferred not to think about the future. The future belonged to the future and until that turning point came, he was going to deal with what lay in front of him first.

It was his intention to huddle lower beneath the duvet coverings and stay in bed for a further hour or so but this was cut short when a sharp pound on his dormitory door alerted him. Muttering to himself Squall's left arm snaked from beneath the white covers to reach for his Lionheart - it's blue blade pulsating softly against the early morning backdrop of the room.

Cautiously he slid out of bed wearing a white vest and black jogging bottoms. The caution was unnecessary because the room was protected with a high level of security, plus the room and door was built with reinforced steel. Despite this his years of training and experience on the field had honed his stealth skills. Edging closer to the door with his weapon on hand, Squall pressed a yellow button on a console that controlled the minute cameras outside the door. A cursory glance at the screen told him everything – blond hair, a scar identical to his – only one person had those distinguishing features.

~ ~ ~

There were a few options Seifer had juggling around his head as to why Mr. Fearless Leader was taking bloody ages to answer the frigging door: Squall was ignoring him - clearly understandable - most people chose to do this. Or he was in real deep in the land of nod - a possibility. Seifer didn't think Squall slept much what with his Commander duties and blah blah blah. _Or_ Squall was heavily in the land of nod because he and his chick had a good time last night. At this Seifer really had to snigger. Squall having a good time... too precious. His trail of thoughts stopped there because then the door opened.

"What do you want?" Squall asked curtly, his hand still clutching his weapon.

"Mornin' to you too." Seifer said sourly. "Why the hell do you have your weapon out?"

That was funny. The door hadn't opened fully enough to show his weapon. Must be one of those Seifer things that made him formidable in battle.

"Anyone in their right mind should arm themselves against you." Squall answered evenly and was about to comment on their scars when Seifer waved him into silence.

"Yeh whatever Leonhart. I don't need you to go into some shit about me and back then. It's too early for that. You want to get back to bed with her and I want it back- hey, listen to me!"

Squall was turning his back on him, his finger jabbed at the button that would close the door. For the second time in the morning Seifer intercepted the door and wedged his foot and then his whole self between the door and wall and managed to get a glimpse of Rinoa's sleeping form on an immaculate large white bed.

"Get outside!" Squall gritted, his palm pushing Seifer back outside the hallway.

"I just want it back!" Seifer snapped.

"How the hell am I suppose to know what you're after if you don't tell me!"

"Oh come off it. I've asked those lot if they've got it and that only leaves you!" Seifer argued irrationally.

"I'm going to give you another scar Almasy, so you better explain yourself better." Squall warned, bringing Lionheart into sight.

"Strike an unarmed man. Nice set of principles you got there. Other than Headmaster Cid you're the only one who has access to the security codes to people's room."

"So?"

"So," Seifer said impatiently. "I would like to have it back."

"What do you want back?!!"

"Hyperion!" Seifer almost shouted out of frustration. "I want Hyperion back."

~ ~ ~

Having set the reading homework Quistis began to tidy her things away. The board had been wiped clean of chalk writing and diagrams. Her papers had been stacked all in order and in a neat pile. Now all that remained was to put away that truly magnificent weapon back into its case and to its owner.

~ ~ ~

"Hyperion?" Squall repeated with a degree of bemusement.

"Hyne I know it's early but you're brain is really in slow mo." Seifer stormed.

"Why would I have it?" he asked the latter. "Lionheart has more fighting capability-"

"I'm warning you Leonhart!" Seifer snarled.

"Ok, whatever. But I still don't have it."

"I'm feeling the urge to strangle somebody," Seifer said to no one in particular whilst flexing his fingers.

"Oh yeh, now I remember." Squall said distracting Seifer from plotting all manners of revenge. "Quistis wanted to know your code number. Something about using Hyperion for demonstration purposes."

"_WHAT_?!" this time he really did shout, his voice carrying and echoing down the hallway in an eerie fashion. Inside his room, Rinoa shifted in her sleep.

"Hey, pipe down."

Seifer wasn't listening. "Why the hell does Trepe have it?!"

"I gave her permission to take it from your room."

At this Seifer could have murdered Squall on the spot.

"She knew that she wouldn't get your cooperation to borrow your weapon for one of her classes - and frankly I agree with her - so I gave her your code and allowed her to take your weapon without your permission." Squall explained.

"That's breach of Garden policy under appendix c of dormitory regulations." Seifer said, surprised at himself for remembering this seeing as he was a frequent rule breaker.

"I'm quite aware of that." Squall stated coolly. "However given the circumstances it was necessary to break this rule. And Headmaster Cid himself was informed and he too consented." he added when he saw that Seifer was going to make another comment.

"Boy is Trepe gonna get it," Seifer said aloud to himself and without further ceremony he left with breakneck speed towards the Directory and onwards to the elevator to the second floor.

~ ~ ~

Cleaners never came to clear up the lecture and classrooms on Sundays. Normally they were clean enough for the start of the week although a quick inspection of the desks and LCD panels showed that someone had stuck chewing gum on the polished wooden surface of a desk on the back row. Quistis wrinkled her nose in distaste and removed the offending item with a piece of tissue. Scanning her memory back she tried to remember what students were sitting around the back row and found that she couldn't. Oh well. She'd catch them next time. She was actually looking forward to spending the rest of the day doing some light training, maybe jog down to Balamb and back, and even come casual reading.

All those plans were put on hold when the door to the lecture room slid open and in ran Seifer breathing heavily, his chest totally exposed. For a few heartbeats all Quistis could do was stare at his half naked form by the door.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he yelled, wasting no time and going with the offensive.

"Excuse me?" she said clearly lost in the moment.

"You took Hyperion without asking me!!" Seifer shouted.

"Hyperion! Yes. Well Seifer you would not have let me borrow it even if I had asked for your permission," she said reasonably.

"Damn right!" he said with more force than he intended. "It's not a damn plaything. There better not be any nicks or your paying for the damages."

Quistis rolled her eyes skywards. "Don't act like a child," she said. "I used it for display purposes only. The students were too much in awe of it to touch it."

"Hmph. Good. I would've wrung their little-"

"Instructor Trepe? Sorry, I just wanted to ask you about..."

The light voice of a girl student startled them out of their heated argument. The ginger headed girl retreated a few steps at the sight of Seifer. "I-I'm sorry for-"

"No it's ok Kayley. Mr. Almasy was just about to leave." Quistis said reassuringly.

Before Seifer could make a move to leave already half the class of AZ001 had reappeared at the class entrance to ogle at Seifer.

"What the hell are you all staring at? This here aint a zoo!" he snarled at the wide-eyed expressions they gave him.

"Seifer," Quistis chided.

"Look at them all! Hyne I'm getting out of here." he announced, moving over to the desk and slinging the leather case housing his weapon over a broad shoulder with ease. "I'll be taking this," he said with added rudeness.

"Is that yours mister?" a student with a ponytail said.

"No it belongs to a mean wielding Moogle!" Seifer replied with excess sarcasm. He then turned with disbelief at Quistis. "Geez, what do you teach these kids Trepe? They've got fluff for brains."

Another student spoke up, his eyes reflecting innocence. "Excuse me. If that's you're gunblade, does that mean your Commander Squall?"

It took all the willpower he had to clamp his mouth together and not hurl. Instead he left very swiftly making sure that the elevator door closed behind him before he let loose with a barrage of curses. The day had hardly started and already he off to a shitty start.

~ ~ ~

Personally she could not see what the fuss was all about. So Seifer was mad because Hyperion went for a little walk about without his saying so - I _could hardly be blamed for that_, Quistis thought wryly. _The man is as stubborn as a mule with a skull impenetrable as Adamantoise's tough hide. He's blowing things out of proportion._ By 9:45am she had finished answering the questions class AZ001 had to ask her after the run in with Seifer and at 10am sharp she was in the Cafeteria nestling a large cup of caffeine goodness alongside the day's newspaper spread over the white oval table. She had chosen a secluded part of the Cafeteria a little way off from the entrance with a nice tall plant perfectly obscuring her from view. Quistis needed this moment of solitude and peace for her well being mainly and also because she hadn't had the chance to catch up on current affairs happening around the continent.

Reading the large, bold front-page title with interest concerning the development of weapons not yet introduced into the market. The manufacturers behind the new weapon types known as NuMetal commented that the introduction of such new weapons incorporated various elements taken from the widely used upgrade system whereby in the initial stage of development useful items were forged to the original. By making the weapons - which are modified renditions of what were thought to be extinct shurikens and also boomerangs but to name a few - NuMetal hoped to widen and extend the choice and availability of weapons to mercenaries, armies and people alike.

Reaching the end of the front-page article Quistis pursed her lips thoughtfully. _Interesting_, she commented in her mind. She thought of her first year class and what their choice of weapon would be in the following year. Maybe she should have a word with the Headmaster about NuMetal and to find out whether they would be granting the choice to the students. Of course there would be a formal and thorough safety inspection of the weapons to insure that they met up to the standards of the International Weaponry Health & Safety Board. Personally Quistis was very much curious to see these new type weapons for herself. In all honestly she thought that the weapons used throughout Garden were effective and of much higher standard than any other she had ever seen and also there was no way she would ever trade in her Save the Queen. That model of whip was her baby and had served her dutifully throughout many battles and the every now and again sticky situation.

Taking a cautionary sip out of the Styrofoam cup, the blond woman held back a grimace at the bitterness of the coffee beans. She sighed and took another reluctant sip. That was cafeteria coffee for you.

"Enjoying yourself?" there was no hiding the mocking tone in that voice. Had she been expected the comment she would have returned the blow with her own. Seifer's voice caught her completely by surprise and was now sputtering and coughing out the coffee that had travelled down the wrong tube.

"What's wrong with you?!" she fumed angrily up at him. "Is being polite totally beyond your scope?" after a beat from which no reply came she added as an after thought. "I guess it is!!"

"Don't get your prudish panties in a bunch just 'cos you've been caught in a less, how shall I say it, graceful situation."

"If this is about me taking your gunblade-" she began but was cut off quickly.

"It's not just that!" Seifer blazed attracting some attention from people near by. "You actually went to great lengths, retrieved my access code and kissed Cid's ass!"

"Well it was all necessary," Quistis said hotly. "And I wasn't kissing the Headmaster's ass. I simply explained the situation to him to double check that what I intended to do was ok with him."

"All for a stupid, silly little show and tell!" Seifer included. "They're clueless little runts. Do you love teaching them that much-?"

"They're not clueless," Quistis defended savagely, thinking of Marcus. "And yes I do like teaching them. They're a bright class and I know one day they'll make fine SeeDs. They know that I won't fail them, and likewise they won't fail me... unlike some people."

"Yeh whatever," Seifer said dismissively even though that blatant hit at him hurt him ever so slightly. "So you've gotten a little bit better since then. Not much improvement by my reckoning."

"Don't you have something to do? Someone else to traumatise, somewhere else to stir trouble?" Quistis said irritably but affected by his words. "I was enjoying myself until you showed up."

"So I'm being banished from your presence am i? I'm dreadfully sorry for causing any grievance to you Instructor." performing a mock bow Seifer saluted to her and then left with a rustle of plant leaves.

She hadn't gone through half the day yet and already her day was Hellish.

~ ~ ~


	2. Dirty Water

Part 2: Dirty Water

**T**owards noon students had begun to emerge from their dorms, creating clusters of bodies around the courtyard, around the circular interior hallway. Rumours always spread quick like wildfire which was the case on Zell's Chocobos PJs. he himself turned beet read when a hoard of female prospective SeeD candidates cornered him to demand the truth and whether they could have a photo of him with the pyjamas on. There was only one person who knew about those pyjamas that Zell refused to let go, as it was a present from his mom upon his graduating as a SeeD. He wasn't ashamed of them; he was just annoyed as hell that Seifer had got to see him in them and then decided to spread the word to the entire Garden.

Zell needn't had worried about revenge though as rumours about Seifer running like a lunatic around Garden topless was making its way. Girls alike were envious for not seeing the rare sight and were beginning to pester Quistis about it just as she was about to make her to Balamb. She didn't manage to get past the directory before three students - first years no doubt - interrupted her with a barrage of questions. What did _you_ think Instructor Trepe? Did he have a well-toned chest Instructor Trepe? What about his arms, did he have nice arm muscles?

Hormone-fuelled and utterly ridiculous were the thoughts that directly entered her mind. It took a threat to report them to halt their 101 questions and placed into a weeks worth of detention before they left her well alone.

The man of the moment himself then turned up, brushing aside legions of adoring females to clear his path and out of Garden. One of screaming females happened to be Selphie and Xu who came to stand by her as the wave of Seifer fans passed by them.

"What was that all about?" Quistis wanted to know.

"We wanted to join in the fun!" Selphie announced. "Y'know, scream at the top of our lungs, calling for him and grovelling for his touch."

"You should have seen him when he recognised us," Xu said. "He looked ready to kill."

"I'm sure he could make a Red Dragon weep if he simply stared at it." Quistis added.

"Frankly I can't see what they do? I mean its Seifer. Who'd want someone who doesn't know how to follow basic rules let along obey them?" said Xu.

"I dunno bout that," Selphie said. "Some like the rebel-type guy. Something forbidding and sexy."

Quistis and Xu laughed at this. "Oh please!" Xu scoffed. "You'd be crazy to get yourself involved with him."

~ ~ ~

It was settled. He preferred being hated and left along rather than hounded by these simpering kids that were young enough to be his younger siblings. He shuddered at the thought. He had managed to lose then at the Garden's entrance gates seeing as the old man that regulated the turnstiles reminded them that they were not allowed to go any further. The girls were disappointed that Seifer would be leaving them, but the relief that he felt was nothing short of bliss!

"Damn that little...!" Seifer muttered, the sentence drifting to its own conclusions and emphasised by pounding a fist to his palm.

If it weren't for the minute shred of control he had left within him he would very well have lashed out with his weapon. Maybe he should have let himself go - let them see the inner Seifer - what happened when he got pissed off. At least they'd leave him well alone for definite. _Hmph must be getting soft_. Hyne forbid that would ever happen. His somewhat aggressive yet obstinate nature was all he had. It kept him in one piece, it was his confidence and it was his shield. Without it he'd be nothing more than teacher's pet Leonhart. Geez, that's all he needed, Leonhart revolving around his head. Why everyone loved this guy was something Seifer decided not to figure out. For one thing it would give him a mashing headache... not to mention it would set him off in a bad mood. In fact he was beginning to feel the first stirrings of fire in his soul.

Growling and clenching the butt of his weapon in his right hand, Seifer strode down the long winding gravel path that led towards Balamb town and then veered sharply to the right after 10 metres or so and straight into Balamb Forest. The monsters were in for a treat as the hunter went hunting.

~ ~ ~

This was what she was going to do: avoid anyone she remotely recognised. No stopping for chats. No stopping to answer questions from students on their homework. At the rate things were going she doubted she would have time to have the bubble bath she intended to have, let alone the quick trip to Deling city for a spot of clothes shopping. 

Adjusting the laces to her trainers she set off down the beaten road in a steady jogging pace towards Balamb town. No matter what any body said, she was very proud of her first year class. They were reaching the halfway point of the curriculum and were making excellent progressed. It would be a blessing if all twenty pupils graduated successfully as SeeDs. What did Seifer know anyway? How dare he judge her teachings and her pupils? She had learnt from her previous mistakes, and if teaching the headstrong blond cramped her Instructor reputation it only made her stronger. He would be her first and last failure. She was more than capable and if he couldn't see that, then though crap. She had nothing to prove to him - it was he who had to prove himself to the world. People didn't forget big events that easily and the ordeal with Ultimecia and the whole Time Kompression business was not a trivial affair. Oh sure people argued for a long time after the entire event. It was his fault; it wasn't his fault. He slaughtered all those people, destroyed Trabia Garden; it wasn't him who was doing all those actions. He was a pawn piece in a huge game of chest. Why was he ever readmitted into Balamb Garden? Nobody would forgive so easily. Half a year of bickering and arguing over Seifer's actions resulted in a truce drawn up by Headmaster Cid with the aid of his wife – ex-sorceress - Edea. Great though the consequences were, one mistake was allowed. One chance to redeem himself.

~ ~ ~

Solitude was always a good perk to have when you were the notorious villain that nearly catastrophically caused the demise of world. Aside from those hormonally charged girls that chased him today nobody else dared approached Seifer Almasy. Trouble was his middle name and it was no use trying to get chummy with him as Raijin and Fujin were considered to be his only friends. Anybody else who tried to get on his "good" side were instantly put down on his list. It paid to be cautious - in other words everyone was under scrutiny.

Seifer didn't expect a great welcoming party when he returned to Balamb just over 6 months ago. Hell, he didn't even think he'd be allowed to set foot inside its interior! I guess he owed it to Matron... or not. Thinking about Edea too much raked everything back up from the ground. The fights... being used... quelling down the urge to vomit, Seifer stepped over a cluster of fern bushes and wiping the blood and entrails on his gunblade on a moss covered boulder. Caterchipillars and Grats were mainly the catch of the day though in the last fifteen minutes he had been strolling around the forest grounds he had stumbled upon a T-Rexaur happily munching on a Caterchipillar, it's rear end was the only thing left remaining.

The monster already new of Seifer's presence. Its keen sense of smell and hearing detected the whisper of breaking twigs on the forest and the soapy fragrance Seifer carried about him. Gulping down the rest of its starter meal, T-Rexaur performed an about turn, it's heavy clawed feat creating imprints on the earth. Seifer hadn't intended to haul in quite big fish such the flaming red and black dinosaur - then again, wandering around the forest was bound to result in a nice surprise such as this. he had wanted to go hunting to relieve some of the tension that had accumulated since this morning, not work up a blasted sweat only to be later covered in gore and guts.

Because nothing ever turned out the way you hoped or expected, it turned out that the T-Rexaur in question was one of those "once in a blue moon" encounters - meaning it was a mean, nasty high-levelled beast. Fifteen minutes was what it took to bring it down and at the end of it all he had a nice sizable bruise forming around the region of this left rib cage and a healthy splattering of blood on the tail end of his coat as a sign of his victory.

_Hmph, some victory_. Seifer thought sourly, reaching the edge of the forest with Balamb town in full view. _There has got to be a better alternative than this aggression shit_ - without getting messy in any case. Wringing a steel-toed boot free of what suspiciously looked like intestines Seifer set off purposefully in the direction of the Balamb fish.

~ ~ ~

Revelations were the highlight of anyone's life and it certainly was for Quistis Trepe. It was one thing to have a niche of students devoted to her as a the perfect role model, but it was another thing to find that someone whom she only knew by face for how many years now had secretly been hiding ardent feelings towards her. According to rumours that flitted in and around Garden, there were a number of people be it students, Instructors or members of the public that admired Quistis for who she was and what she stood for - and much more besides - but she never ever thought in her dreams that guy who ran the car hire at Balamb were one of those people!

On various occasions she and the others had rented cars on missions or outings. Recalling back to those times Quistis saw that in those instances he was always there to help them choose the car model. Hyne, she felt a blush coming on not to mention embarrassment. Of what she knew of him he was a sweet guy, but she supposed not the kind of guy she would go for. In an ideal world, Quistis' "dream" man would perhaps be of the ambitious sort. One who was sure of himself, with enough confidence without being egotistical and overbearing? Yet he had to have a side to him that was tender and loving. Was that too much to ask of one person? Squall would have fulfilled all her requirements and yet he had to be the one that was taken. _Rinoa you lucky girl. You have no idea how fortunate you are_. The regret was going to have to stop at some point, though it didn't look like it was any time now. The rejection was still fresh in her mind. Don't be bringing that old feel sorry for yourself story again, Trepe. That's yesterday's problems. Make room for those around the corner.

Strolling down to the small harbour, Quistis took the chance to stare out into the wide blue yonder, her arms folded and resting lightly on the metal barrier. Hard to believe it was over a year since the SeeD examination involving the liberation of Dollet against the Galbaldians. Time absolutely flew by. it waited for no one. it paid no heed to the pleads of people. The sea was calm today, the sun shining unusually bright behind her - the rays reflecting on the gently swaying surface of water - the water's glare hurting her eyes slightly. Lost deep in her thoughts she was vaguely aware of the swishing sound made by the motion of dense material.

~ ~ ~

"Yo, Squall!" it was Zell. Maybe if he continued to walk, pretend he didn't hear him then he would be left alone. "Hey, Squall!!" _Damn..._ The tea was going to have to wait.

"Yes, Zell?" by noon, the dark headed boy finally decided to make himself seen out of his dorm and was on his way to grab something for himself and Rinoa when Zell spotted him just about to enter the cafeteria. One of the pitfalls of being commander: anyone and everyone knew your face. And anyone and everyone came running to you for answers and expect you to fix their problems. Squall stood arms folded and waited for Zell to reach him before setting a mildly irritated expression on his pale features.

"I've been looking for Quistis. It's like she's disappeared. Did she say anything to you?" Zell asked.

"The only visitor I've had today, Zell was Seifer. I doubt that was Instructor Trepe in disguise." he replied, deadpan.

"Heeey! That's kinda freaky. Seifer in a skirt!!" Zell chortled at the image that was formed in his mind as he said this. "Ah cheers anyway Squall."

"What did you want her for – in case I see her?"

"Dunno. Xu mentioned it to me. Well, later dude! I'm off to see Ma in town. She says she has a surprise for me."

~ ~ ~

The sea breeze felt good. It was nice down at the pier, whittling time away and watching those irritating seagulls flying overhead like they were ready to shed a load of bird crap on you. They'd make good target practice, Seifer observed, standing at the very edge of the pier and staring at the unbelievably blue blue sky. Days like these should be banned or made illegal. It only became constant reminder of how peaceful the world was and how badly his life turned out whilst everybody else... well, everybody else was happy weren't they? He didn't know anyone else who was examining their past and present life, like he was - piece by piece like a post mortem on a corpse.

Stooping down into a crouch, Seifer stared reflectively at his mirror image on the surface of the calm vermilion waters. It was hard to not notice the disfiguring scar that marred his rakish good looks, it was, how could he put it...? Right in your face. The bane of this life of mine and the bloody centrepiece of this face. Sighing disgustedly, Seifer reached towards the smooth surface of the sea with a gloved hand, distorting his reflection with a sharp sweeping motion. A spray of water lifted to shoulder height in his hunched figure then falling like raindrops back down to the depths of despair...

"Seifer?"

He figured that his reaction to surprises would have been perfected to a stoic tee, but not this time. The disembodied voice of Hyne knows who caught him totally unawares and before he knew it, he was falling with a huge crash. A haze of raindrops cascading down on him.

~ ~ ~

When a suspicion arose in his mind, it happened for good reason and the only way to stop those niggling thoughts was to get to the source of it all, which was what Squall decided to do. After the departure of Zell it was Squall's intention to briefly visit the cafeteria and then return to his dorm. However that damn niggling thought at the back of his mind wouldn't leave him alone which was why he was hurrying up the steps behind the Directory to take the lift upwards. Lately Rinoa was getting pretty exhausted without consuming much energy. Squall suspected that it had something to do with the sorceress's powers after she acquired them from Ultimecia and it was he who insisted that she rested as much as possible and take in a lot of solids and fluids to maintain her strength. Though at times he was required as commander to take leave for Esthar City to discuss political affairs in association with Garden with the city's President Laguna Loire he didn't want to lose sight of Rinoa more than he really needed to. When in those instances it could not be avoided, it was insured that Zell, Selphie, Irvine or Quistis were at hand to watch over her. He truly loved that young woman with all his heart and the mere thought of losing her to another sorceress' war or the Galbaldian army was enough to tear him in two.

His trail of thoughts was cut short when the elevator glided to a smooth stop. The doors slid open to reveal the double doors that were the entrance to the Headmaster's office. In the strip of hallway that served as a mini-reception was a solid desk equipped with a coms device, telephone and papers that were gradually forming into stacks. Behind the desk sat a busy looking woman dressed in SeeD attire, her hair was of a dark brown - darker than his - styled in a off-side parting. Her head was bent over a document, her eyes scanning its contents only to frown at hit.

The rustle of Squall's belts against the leather of his trousers was enough to catch the attention of the woman - her eyes travelling from boots upwards his face that betrayed no form of emotion. So much for change.

"Commander Squall," she greeted with a polite smile.

He had told her countless of times not to use the title of "commander" when addressing him. It made him feel inadequate and plus he knew Xu envied him the huge role - she hadn't held back during an unsuspecting, unprovoked attack not long ago and it appeared the whole incident was still fresh in her memory. Squall was sure the smile she was giving her was fake. Yet she still insisted that she refer him as "commander". To mock him perhaps? To show him how real professionals upheld themselves? Whatever the hell she was trying to do Squall certainly wasn't paying any attention. This suspicion was the foremost thing on his mind and Xu had better give him answers or he was going to force it out of her.

"Xu," he nodded.

"The Headmaster is currently-"

"I don't need to see Headmaster Cid on this occasion." Squall interrupted hurriedly. "You yourself might be able to give me some answers."

"Oh?" Xu said sitting back on her seat with arms folded so as to look directly into his yes. "What does it concern?"

"You were looking for Quistis, I believe? I ran into Zell on the G-floor. He was asking me if I had seen Quistis at your request."

"I don't see how it is any of your business." Xu answered in a tight voice.

"It definitely does become my business if I feel you're holding out on me. I know we've had our differences and our argument of late hasn't exactly caused our working relationship to flourish, but if you're going to withdraw information that I'm entitled to know, from me - I'll have no choice but to have a word with the Headmaster." whoa, where did that come from? Multiple-strung words were not normally his speciality.

"Isn't privacy worth anything anymore?" Xu asked coldly.

"Is it personal?" Squall instantly asked and spotted the hesitation in her eyes.

"It, it could be!"

"I won't repeat myself again." Squall said, his patience running low.

"Alright!" for a moment Squall saw an expression of deep annoyance. Xu didn't like to be threatened, least of all from a guy who was fresh from the puberty stage of teenager life. "Quistis wanted to take a day trip thing down to Deling city, something about doing some shopping. I wanted to see her to let her know that she shouldn't go because we've had an anonymous tip-off about a group of bandits that have recently been operating in the Timber area. Three separate cases have been reported to the Timber Owls concerning the kidnapping of women that come to Timber or change over trains heading for Deling. It doesn't seem much at first and I'm sure Quistis is more than capable in handling an attack should she face one, but I somehow feel this is part of something much bigger."

"I see," Squall said slowly, digesting the information as it as rallied to him. "Do you have a copy of the tip-off? What was it, a phone call?"

"No, it was an e-mail. I received not long ago. I mean I spoke to Quistis early down at the directory but I didn't receive the message until later. I had hoped she was still lingering around the Garden, which was why I asked Zell to pass my request on. I guess she's already on her way there now."

Coming over behind the desk, Squall printed a copy of the message and pocketed for later examination. "Right. What I'll then do is contact Timber. I still retain contact with the Timber Owls and the Timber Maniacs so I'll check with them if they have seen Quistis at all as well as any further information they might have on the kidnapping incidents."

~ ~ ~

She did not mean to startle him. It was his fault for over reacting in the first place. She only casually called out his name with a questioning lilt, next minute he had flown up into the air in shock and into the water. Down on her hands and knees Quistis peered over the edge of the pier for any sign of him. A bubble rose from the depths, settling onto the surface. Then another a bubble arrived, then another... soon a flurry of bubbles was rapidly erupting like a miniature fountain followed a large shadowy figure breaking the water's surface with a strangled gasp.

Eyes widening in alarm, Quistis scrambled backwards to see Seifer soaking wet and treading water. His normally grey coat had now turned two shades darker and his hair lay plastered onto his scalp, a few strands hanging loose over his forehead.

"What in Hyne's name did you do that for, Trepe?!" Seifer yelled, glaring up at her as well as getting a good view of her legs and upwards. "My life's fucked up as it is already, do you need to make it even worst than it is now?"

"That was not my fault," she stated with a hint of uncertainty.

"Like hell it wasn't!" he snapped, trying to remove his gloves which by now had stuck to him like a second skin - likewise with the rest of the clothes he wore. "Y'know you've been getting on my case today. Is there something I ought to know, my dear Instructor?

At this Quistis rolled her eyes skywards. "If this is about me taking your gunblade-" Man. this was beginning to get old.

"No! It's not only that! You're everywhere I go, you're like a Bite Bug. Annoying and easy to stomp on if you're not careful."

"I honestly didn't mean to startle you," Quistis insisted, ignoring his threats. "And I apologise for doing so, but honestly there was no reason for you to react the way you did. I might as well have pushed into the water what with the way you threw yourself off the pier."

"I did not throw myself off the pier like you're saying," Seifer gritted, feeling droplets of water running down the bridge of his nose and at the sides of his face. "I haven't quite become suicidal just yet, though there have been moments where I've seriously contemplated it. Like now."

"Pity then you can swim." Quistis pointed out with a smile.

"Yeh. How very unfortunate." he growled, not returning the smile. He could feel the first stirrings of a cold coming on and if he didn't get out of the water soon pneumonia was going to be a certain thing. "So are you just going to stand there all day flashing your pretty ass, or are you going to help me up?"

"Why, you flatter me with such a compliment as that. However I don't think I heard you say the magic word," she taunted.

_You just wait_, Seifer thought evilly. _You're going to be reeeal sorry_. "Can you assist me in getting myself out of the water, please Instructor Trepe." he recited like an obedient nursery school child.

Stepping up to the pier's edge once again, Quistis lowered herself into a kneeling position and outstretched her right hand towards him.

Reaching for her hand with gloves still on, the blond boy grasped her slim hands. With lighting quick movements he had finessed on and off the battlefield, Seifer jerked his arm backwards and yanking Quistis headfirst into the water.

She had no time to scream a sound of protest so fast and unexpected were his actions. And it wasn't long until salty seawater seeped into every pore in her clothes. It was a good thing she hadn't worn her contacts today, who knew what damage it could have done to her eyes. Then again...

"You swine!!" she shrieked when she surfaced. "I'm going to kill you! I'm going to-" her murderous threats stopped short in her throat when she noticed something was amiss. "My glasses!"

Somewhere between landing headlong into the water and breaking surface her glasses must have fallen and down to the murky world below. "Your stupid, childish act has cost me my glasses you jerk!"

Seifer seemed to be unaffected by this and simply shrugged. "Next time you'll know not to mess with me." he said with that arrogant tone he liked to use. Paddling away from her he approached the metal ladder that ran down the side of the harbour and hauled himself with ease despite his water-clogged clothes pressing a considerable amount of weight down on him.

Now it was his turn to look down upon her and from where he stood at his height he could see that Quistis was not happy with her current situation. "A little wet are we?" he commented, peeling both gloves and ungluing himself from his trench coat.

"Understatement of the year, Almasy!" Quistis spat. "You're going to pay for that!"

"That's all very well but I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you to get yourself out of your, uh, watery predicament." with that last comment, Seifer hooked his coat over his left shoulder and sauntered away.

~ ~ ~


	3. Steamy Window

Part 3: Steamy Window

**A**_rrrggh!_ That in insufferable jerk! _Oooh I'll get you back for that!_ She thought, angrily dragging her bedraggled self out of the water and onto the concrete ground of the harbour. Removing the clip that held her hair up, Quistis gathered her drenched hair and wrung it free of seawater. That was seriously going to damage her hair. She hated it when her went all gristly and raw – salt water did that and she had Seifer to thank. Tugging her trainers from her wet feet, Quistis upturned them to find a steady trickle of water drip down and a string of seaweed dangly from the inside sole. So much for clothes shopping.

~ ~ ~

Kicking off her sopping trainers, Quistis flipped her hair away from her face and pushed herself to her feet. _A little water never hurt anybody_, she thought positively. Trying her best to not breakdown and throw a tantrum as well as ignoring the curious looks of people that passed, she hurriedly made her way past the weapon's store and to the station. The ticket guard took in her not so professional state with an amused smile.

Quistis shook her head and held up a hand signalling that he shouldn't ask. he chuckled, "so where will you be off to, Miss Trepe?"

"Deling city,"

"Would you like to take the private SeeD carriage?"

"Please," she hardly thought drying herself off in public would be appropriate. Plus the heaters in the SeeD quarters of the train would help speed up the drying process of her clothes not to mention the towels to dry her hair.

"500 gil please, miss."

"Thank you," she said handing the money over and taking her ticket.

Her arrival was well timed. The 1:15pm train headed for Deling city via Timber was almost ready to depart when she stepped onto the platform and it wasn't long before the train was on its way and gaining speed.

Humming a little tune to herself, Quistis tapped the hallway password onto the inbuilt console on the wall. Private carriages were always nice but she couldn't help feel detached from the rest of the public - the world. Yes she was a SeeD but she was human too.

Shaking her head with a faint smile, she entered her carriage without further thought and was unzipping her wet sleeveless stop as the door closed behind her when the sound of the small bathroom door handle clacked.

Instantly on guard her hand reached halfway down her vest at the movement of the white painted door opening. Eyes widening, her sapphire eyes glinted dangerously at whom she saw.

~ ~ ~

"What are you doing here?" she demanded as she took in Raijin's bulky frame, his pierced eyebrow, large wooden beads around his neck and his overly large baggy black pants.

"Nice to see you too, Trepe, ya know!" he replied irritably. He allowed Seifer and Fujin to push him around because they were a part of "the pack" - but not this woman, not prim and proper Quistis Trepe.

"That's Instructor Trepe, to you." she didn't hesitate to correct.

"Ah, screw you." he sneered. "Outside here you don't tell me what I can or can't do, ya know!"

"That's correct. However I believe you're not a SeeD. This carriage is admitted only to SeeD personnel." Quistis knew she sounded stuffy yet she didn't care. Slow and dull-witted people like Raijin needed to be put into place.

"I know that, ya know." Raijin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I know I ain't a SeeD, but he is." he jerked a thumb back at the bathroom and grinned.

~ ~ ~

Man he felt much better now. The shower was definitely the way to go, at least that way he didn't end up smelling like a fish attracting flies and whatnot out in the open road. His clothes were in the heating room and would be dry in no time but would still smell of seawater. _Can't help that_, he thought clambering out of the bathtub quickly wrapping a big white towel around his waist. Sod the drying. Bloody Train Company were too stingy to give more than one towel. Grimacing at the bruise on his lower torso Seifer gingerly pressed at it here and there, biting back a curse when he pressed at a sensitive spot. One consolation he supposed was that the bruise was a sickly yellow colour, not crazy purple.

He had asked Raijin to come along with him to Deling city days ago, mainly for the company and also to exert his arrogance. Fujin got in the way too much, plus she was female and to be quite frank kind of scary. While he'd never strike a woman without reason he was glad that Raijin received all the abuse, the screaming and the kicking behind the knees.

Stepping up to the misted up glass mirror hanging above the towel bar, Seifer wiped a section clear to examine his chin. Already half a days worth of stubble was forming. _I'll leave it for now_, he said to himself while contemplating the idea of shaving.

His hair also smelt miles better. These days it was getting quite long and considered also getting it cut. _Don't want it to end up like him _- referring to Squall. It amazed him how Squall managed to keep hair at length and at that style. Gunks of gel came to mind causing him to involuntarily shiver. Hell no.

Muffled voices reached his ears as he was fingering his hair, attracting his interest. If he wasn't mistaken, Seifer swore that was a female voice he could hear. Only one way to find out.

~ ~ ~

Exiting the bathroom, Seifer began his telling off, "Raijin I thought I told you to stop entertaining women in-" and then cut himself when he saw exactly who the woman was.

"Its Trepe," Raijin said, stating the obvious and pointing at her without need.

"I can see that!" Seifer snapped. "What the hell is _she_ doing here?!"

Raijin shrugged his muscled shoulders. Seifer took a long deep breath, ignoring the fact that it hurt because of the bruise. _I do not fucking believe this, she's like a poltergeist_ - _for Hyne's sake I'm gonna break something in a minute..._

"Likewise I could say the same thing!" Quistis spoke up. "And I do have a name."

"You can shut the hell up!" Seifer barked rudely, his jerky head movements sending water droplets in all directions.

Quistis quickly complied. She knew what was running through his mind and she didn't blame him for being annoyed. Again, it wasn't her fault. She had no way in knowing that Seifer would be taking the train at the same time as she would. So why was she the one feeling guilty?!

"I'm not liking the situation as much as you are," Quistis dared to venture. "Think about it. I had no way in foreseeing that you would be on this train, least of all at this time."

The tall blond boy grimaced at her logic and felt the air conditioning from the overhead vents chill his damp skin. "Isn't it great then that life's full of coincidences." Seifer blew out a long breath, not knowing quite what to do. Trepe was here; nothing could be done about that – for now. And there was no avoiding her… _fucking brilliant_.

"Anyhow, think what you will. I however have paid the fare so-"

"Put a sock in it already, Trepe." Seifer interjected somewhat resignedly. _Nitpicking female_.

The train hadn't even reached the halfway point in the underwater tunnel and the woman was already turning into a head case. Deep in the core of his brain Seifer could feel the start of what would be a down right migraine. Suppressing an oath that would make Matron weep, Seifer returned to the bathroom giving the door a good solid slam.

Quistis flinched at the sharp snap of wood and wondered what to do next. Raijin did very little to make her presence welcome and in the enclosed room she began to get a fair idea of what she really smelt like. Discretely clearing her throat, Quistis made herself scarce, exiting the room and breathing heavily once she was out in the hallway. _Oh well,_ she thought with a tinge of misery. _I've been in worse situations than thi_s. 

~ ~ ~

Moving further down the hallway and past occupied booths – a public bathroom came into view at the very far end. Thankfully there was at least one towel – unused with further inspection. Ignoring the fact that her clothes were hardly wearable let alone properly dry, Quistis shunned her fitted black t-shirt, hipster bottoms and trainers and quickly ducked beneath the hot beating jet of water. She emitted a long overdue sigh of contentment, feeling the clammy moistness from the seawater leave her skin, not to mention all that tension. 

Too many run-ins with Seifer Almasy were never a good thing. A) It made _him_ suspicious and angry as hell and B) It tried _her_ patience. And when it came to people like him, you needed all the patience in the world. Yet why did she feel as if he was going to pull a nasty trick on her? He had reason enough to do so. Hyperion, stepping on his toes one too many times. Being alert and wary in his presence was not being paranoid and Quistis found herself mentally making sure that she did just that.

~ ~ ~


End file.
